Tears
by BigDamnHeros
Summary: Her heart is breaking...she wants him to fix it. He doesn't think he knows how. But he will try...for her.K? (But if you know my fics this is rather obvious)


She was hurt.

Not that she would ever let anyone know it.

Her eyes were bright, oh so bright. Her tears lay hidden behind those swirling hazel orbs. Like always, she hid. She hid from the world that hurt her, for what she was, and what she stood for. And now the unthinkable…she was hiding from him.

They couldn't see her loyalty, her strength, or even the odds she had overcome. So they hurt her, never caring, never wondering if it had been them, what they would have done.

He did.

She was so brave, so wild, in her own way. She seemed calm and drab, but she was like a phoenix in a chicken coop, unable to spread her wings and soar.

She finally speaks.

She says his name.

_When you feel all alone,  
and the world has turned its back on you,  
give me a moment please,  
to tame your wild wild heart.  
I know you feels like the walls are closing in on you,  
it's hard to find relief,  
and people can be so cold.  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Her voice astounds him. It sounds so lost, sad, hurt…lonely. He wants to hold her…make it okay. But he doesn't.

She isn't ready yet.

What had taken place in that chamber? What had reduced this pillar of strength to tears?

"Kel," he says. He then pauses, unsure of how to continue, "will you- are you alright?"

She takes a shuddery breath, and each second of such obvious pain from her slashes at his heart like a wild beast. Ripping it to shreds.

Bleeding.

He reaches out, about to hold her, but she starts to cry.

He had never seen her cry before.

_Let me be the one you call,  
if you jump I'll break your fall,  
lift you up and fly away with you,_

_ Into the night.  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart,  
if you need to crash then crash and burn,  
you're not alone._

Her tears fall down her cheek, dampening those long eyelashes, and trailing in a steady line down her face.

Which remains smooth and blank.

But it isn't, not truly. He still sees the traces of fatigue and sorrow that have etched their way into her eyes.

_Beautiful_, he thinks.

If he were a poet, he would have compared her beauty to a lake, where still waters run deep.

He would have said that she cried as though she was a statue. Heartbreaking, striking, frozen in a smile that she felt she must wear for eternity.

He would have said he loved her.

But he wasn't a poet, so he said nothing.

_When you feel all alone,  
and a loyal friend is hard to find,  
you're caught in a one-way street,  
with the monsters in your head.  
When hopes and dreams are far away,  
and you feel like you can't face the day._

She asks nothing, but he holds her anyway, and takes as moment to fit her there, comfortably.

It isn't perfect. Her tears stain his shirt and her elbow jabs him slightly as he pulls her close.

But her head fits just right in the hollow of his throat.

And his arms go around her in perfect geometry, and then she is holding him-

Like she-

Maybe-

No.

He would stay here for as long as she needed, 'till she was ready to speak.

_Let me be the one you call,  
if you jump I'll break your fall,  
lift you up and fly away with you,_

_ Into the night.  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart,  
if you need to crash then crash and burn,  
you're not alone._

She says something to his shirt. He inquires as to what it is.

"Anders and Conal…they found them," she waits, fighting for the reserved façade she holds so dear, "their bodies were found in the woods, along with a note."

Another pause. He waits.

"It appears that the King of Scanra wasn't happy about the way I solved the problem called Blayce. My brothers are dead…because of me."

She tries to laugh, laugh at the irony of it all. But her laughter is guttural, and slides into hysteria.

He pulls her closer to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She stops, her pain echoing around him.

They say nothing. Both know it will be alright in the end. Both will wait, and hope…

He says her name.

_Because there has always been heartache and pain,  
And when its over you'll breathe again.  
You'll breathe again._

_When you feel all alone,  
And the world has turned it back on you,  
Give me a moment please,  
To tame your wild wild heart._

They stay like that for some time, until he knows she is asleep.

He carries her to her bed, and removes her boots, laying her down on it, covering her tenderly. He strokes her brow, smoothing away the lines of worry and melancholy on her face.

She looks lovely lying there. So peaceful. He wishes that he could just trap her there…wherever she is. Hold her to the one thing that seems to have brought her peace.

He doesn't notice her discomfort as he pulls away.

He looks at her, then leans forward, and kisses her lips softly, gently…

Lovingly.

As he leaves her rooms, he feels that she just might have kissed him back.

_Let me be the one you call,  
if you jump I'll break your fall,  
lift you up and fly away with you,_

_ Into the night.  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart,  
if you need to crash then crash and burn,  
you're not alone._

When he returns to her rooms an hour later, she asks him if he kissed her.

He tells her the truth, handing her his heart.

She kisses him. When he pulls away, she only says one word. And he knows…

He knows she loves him

"_Neal._"

A/N: so, what do you think? The song was by Savage Garden and I love this piece. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
